Cheating masked by love
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Scott's going to spend some time with his dad, but his dad's landlord won't let Scott bring his pet hamster. So Scott has his Boyfriend Derek watch him. What happens when Derek's hamster Isaac and Scott's hamster Stiles fall in love with each other. Is Scott really with his dad though? Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or the characters, I also do not own the movies mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

An: Hi, how are you guys doing? I was thinking that about how much Stiles reminds me of a hamster and thought why not write him as one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or any of its characters.

Summary: Scott's going to spend some time with his dad, but his dad's landlord won't let Scott bring his pet hamster. So Scott has his Boyfriend Derek watch him. What happens when Derek's hamster Isaac and Scott's hamster Stiles fall in love with each other. Is Scott really with his dad though?

Stiles' Pov

I was running in my wheel when I heard the door of my owners room open. Scott walked in, followed by a tall man with black hair, a tan, and brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. I squeaked at Scott and jumped out of my wheel and ran to the edge of the cage.

"Hey, Stiles." Scott said, he then looked and Derek. "Oh, yeah. Derek this is my hamster Stiles. Stiles this is my boyfriend Derek."

"Oh," I thought, "So this is the boyfriend that Scott won't shut up about." Derek came over to my cage, opened it and took me out. I was a little scared, I mean I don't know this guy. Scott trusts him so he should be ok and he smells like a hamster strangley enough.

"Hey, Stiles." Derek said, handing me to Scott. "So, Scott are you excited to go see your dad?" Scott sighed and pulled me up to his chest, which scared me because he only does it when he's sad or worried.

"Yeah, but, I talked to my dad this morning and his landlord doesn't allow pets and since my mom is going on a bussiness trip, there is nobody to take care of Stiles." Scott said. That means I might have to stay with Scott's ex-boyfriend now best friend Jackson again. "I guess I'll have to call Jackson."

"I can watch him." Derek said. I don't know about that. I'd rather stay with Jackson.

"I don't know babe. Stiles is a handful. Do you even know how to take care of a hamster?" Scott ranted.

"Babe, calm down. I can handle him. Plus I have a hamster too, his name is Isaac." Derek said. "Besides, I thought you didn't trust Jackson with Stiles after he lost him."

"I guess, but, does Isaac get along with other pets?" Scott asked. I hope he's not that way I don't have to go with Derek, who still scares me.

"Of course he does. Come on, Stiles will have another friend, and you get to see your dad without worring about Stiles." Derek said.

"Ok, I guess." Scott said, leaning in and hugging Derek Squishing me in the process. I squeaked and they broke apart. "Sorry buddy. Lets put you in your tunnels." Scott then opened the top of the tunnels and placed me into them. I took off and ran to get into the main room of the tunnels where Scott has placed apple slices and a water bottle. I nibbled on the apple slice and took a drink of water and ran to where Scott is usally waiting for me. Instead he was on his bed with Derek and they were kissing and moaning. Then Derek move his neck down to Scotts neck and starting kissing. When I squeaked, Scott looked at me, and left Derek on the bed with a weird buldge in his pants.

"Cock blocker." Derek muttered, laying down on the bed.

"Look Stiles," Scott said as he got to our meeting place. "I know we usally hang out when you are in your tunnels but, I won't be able to see Derek for awhile so, can we please hang out after he leaves." I tapped the plastic wall of the tunnles but, ran away to leave Scott to continue kissing his boyfriend. I mean how long can it take.

4 hours later.

They are still going seriously , wow they love to kiss. Although I don't know why they have to be naked to do it, weird. 5 minutes later they stop and put their clothes back on just in time to hear a knock on Scotts bedroom door.

"Come in!" Scott yelled weakly. The door opened and in walked Jackson. I was so happy to see him that I ran through the tunnel that lead to the door and squeaked happily.

"Hey, Stiles." Jackson said. "Can I hold him Scott?"

"Sure Jackson," Scott said. "Let me get him out. So how can I help you?" I ran to the door of the tunnels but, instead of Scott picking me up it was Derek. Derek then handed me to Jackson. I cuddled into Jackson's chest like I used to when Jackson and Scott used to cuddle together when they dated.

"Well, I thought that you might want to hang today but, I can see that you are busy so I can leave." Jackson said, I squeaked in protest cuddled into him even more.

"Well, Stiles want's you to stay and Derek and I were just going to watch a movie down stairs so you can join us." Scott said.

"Ok, I mean if Derek doesn't mind." Jackson said.

"Not at all Jackson." Derek said. Derek and Scott then made their way down stairs.

"I really messed up didn't I Stiles." Jackson said. "Lets go." Jackson then carried me down.

"Scott I can't believe you have tunnels all around your house for Stiles," I heard Derek say. "That's really cool."

"Yeah, I wanted Stiles to be able to go where ever he wanted the only place he can't go is the bathroom and my mom's room." Scott said. They made the mistake of letting Scott pick the movie and we ended up watching "Love comes softly." which is Scotts favorite movie.

During the show Scott curled up against Derek, I could tell that Jackson was sad so I climbed up onto his shoulder and cuddled into the side of his neck, halfway through the movie I fell asleep still tucked into the side of Jackson's neck.

Scott's Pov

"Aww," I said when the end credits came up. "Derek look." I said, pointing to Stiles who fell asleep on Jackson's shoulder.

"That's adorable. I think he likes you Jackson." Derek said.

"Oh, he does. When we were dating everytime Jackson came over Stiles was right there next to the front door to meet him, wasn't he Jackson." I said, trying to include my ex-boyfriend/best friend in on the conversation.

"Yeah, he was." Jackson said. "I got use to it after awhile I love this little guy."

"He is a cutie isn't he." I said, still cuddling with Derek.

"Well, I'll put Stiles in his room and go. Thank you for letting me join in on your movie night." Jackson said gently taking Stiles off of his shoulder and to his room which was located under my bed since he likes the dark.

"I've got to go too babe, I have to go to work soon." Derek said, getting up I gave him a short goodbye Kiss on the lips before going to join Jackson up in my room with Stiles. When I got to my room I saw Jackson coming out from under my bed.

"Derek left." I said, "He had to go to work. Do you still want to hang out?"

"Sure, want to watch another movie?" Jackson asked, standing up and walking towards me.

"Ok, can we watch "Love comes softly" again?" I asked, I love that show, it's always been my favorite.

"Sure, Scott lets go." Jackson said leading us back to the couch. He then push play on the menue again and started the movie. "So, how are things going with Derek?"

"Pretty well. Are you dating anyone?" I asked, not wanting to talk about Derek the whole time I'm talking with Jackson.

"Um, not at the moment. I guess after you I can't find any one better." He said. I froze at that. Does Jackson want to get back together.

"Jackson do yo.." I started before stopping and resting my head on his shoulder like I used to when we were together. I didn't have to finish my question I knew the answer already. Half way through the movie I took a page from Stiles book and fell asleep.

I woke up to Stiles squeaking madly. "He must be hungry." I said.

"Yeah, well I have to go I'll see you soon Scott." Jackson said, going out the door.

"Ok, Stiles lets get you some food then we can get you ready to go to Derek's house." I told him. Stiles raced up to my room. I followed him.

At Derek's house.

Derek's Pov

I saw Scott pull into the drive way and ran out side to greet him. "Hey, babe." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"Hi, so are you sure you can handle Stiles?" Scott asked. "Because Jackson wouldn't mind watching him."

"Yes, babe I'm sure." I said. "Grab Stiles and you guys can meet Isaac." I watched Scott get Stiles out of his cage and I led him into my house and to my room.

My room is nothing special, it has navy blue walls, a light blue ceiling, and a ceiling fan. My bed is just a plain king sized bed with a black conforter and red sheets. On a small bedside table sat a little cage that I kept Isaac in.

"So, I don't have the tunnel system that you have at your house but, hopefully Stiles feels at home." I said going up to Isaac's cage. The little light brown hamster ran up to the door and squeaked happily. "Hey buddy, guess what we have a vistor, he's going to be with us all week." I opened the cage door and gently got Isaac out and set him down on his mat on the floor.

"So, I can just set Stiles down here?" Scott asked, I nodded and he put Stiles down next to Isaac.

"Ok, Isaac this is Stiles." I said, "Now I'm going to walk Scott back to his car so you two be nice."

Stiles Pov

"Ok, Stiles. You have fun with Derek and Isaac and I'll see you soon." Scott told me, patting me softly on the head, before leaving me with Isaac, alone, until Derek gets back. Greeeaaat.

"Hi" Isaac said, pressing his side against mine.

"Hey." I said, moving away from him.

"What do you want to do?" Isaac asked, pressing against me again.

"I don't know what do you do for fun here?" I asked.

"Well, Derek and I watch alot of movies together and I like it when he reads to me." Isaac says.

"Ok, now what do you do when Derek's not here, like know?" I asked.

"Wait for Derek to get here." Isaac said, "but, know we can hang out."

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey, guys you want to watch a movie before I have to go to work?" Derek asked coming back into the room. I never thought I would be so happy to see that guy in my life. Derek picked me up in one and Isaac in the other and set us on a pillow on his bed, then went to get his laptop. "Ok, Stiles lets have you watch something other then "Love comes softly" Shall we?"

I was shocked, Scott never let me watch anything else before. I squeaked happily while Isaac jumped up and down, like how Scott did when he drank something called coffe.

"Ok, how about we watch, "Women in Black" Huh?" Derek asked. I nodded and again Isaac jumped up and down. During the show I got scared, and ran up and hid myself under Derek's hand. He chuckled and paused the show before picking me up and calmly stroked my back. "We'll have to finish it when I get home from work.

An: The next Chapter will be up soon. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Is going to be short, because it's mostly setting up the relationships that are forming. They are not in high school anymore. Derek is a mechanic, Jackson is the town sheriff and Scott has taken over as the town vet.

Jackson's Pov.

I was sitting on my bed, with my laptop on my lap looking at pictures of Scott and I, when we were together. My favorite one, was the picture we had taken, at the winter formal. I was broke out of my thoughts by a knock at the front door. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Scott.

"Hi." He said, "Can I come in?"

"Hey, yeah. Of course." I said, confused. Scott you're supposed to be with your Dad this week?"

"Umm, yeah, but, he was pulled away on a case. So, he cancelled." Scott said, "So I thought that I'd stay with you for the whole week."

"What about Derek?" I asked. "You know. You're boyfriend."

"He's at work, and I would rather be here with you." Scott said, I nodded, and we made our way to my room.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I have a few ideas." He said. "Like, we could talk, about whether we should get back together or not."

I was filled with multiple different feelings, from excitement to confusion. "Again, what about Derek?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

Scott sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Derek is a great guy, he really is." Scott started. "He just isn't you. I love him, but, I love you more."

I sat down next to him and pulled him to my side, letting him lay his head on my shoulder. "I love you too, Scott."

Derek's Pov.

I was driving to work when I got a text.

Scott: Made it to my dad's house. I'll see you, when I get home. Bye.

Derek: Ok, babe. I love you.

Scott: I love you, too.

An: See I said, it was short. Next chapter will be longer and have a lot more Isaac and Stiles. Also if there is a teen wolf pairing you would like me to write about please let me know. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3. Sorry that's it been awhile since I've updated this story.

Jackson's pov

He still loves me. I can't believe it, and he want's us to be together again, but, what about Derek "Scott, can I kiss you?" I asked him, lifting his head, gently turning his to face mine. He nodded and I quickly and gently connected out lips, together, I loved the feel of Scott's lips against mine. Our lips still fit together like they used to, I wanted to take it slow, and wait for Scott to turn it into something more.

Scott's pov

I can't believe that I'm doing this, I'm kissing Jackson, but, I'm with Derek. I can't stop myself from kissing Jackson back, I love Jackson, that's why I'm doing this. I hesitantly opened my mouth and licked Jackson's lips asking for entrance, he opened his mouth and our tounges met in the middle.

Stiles' pov

I was still scared from the movie, and was terrfied at the thought that there was more. Isaac, must of saw me shaking, because he ran up to me and pushed his side into mine. "It's ok, I won't let her get you." He told me, and I nodded leaning into Isaac's side, and fell asleep.

Derek's pov

When I got home I was surprised to see Stiles and Isaac leaning against each other, fast asleep, I took a picture with my phone and sent it to Scott.

Derek: See, I told you that they would get along.

Scott: That's so adorable. They must be in love.

Derek: Just like us?

Scott: Just like us.

Derek: I love you.

Scott: I love you, too.

Jackson's Pov

"I don't think that I can do this, Jackson." Scott said, breaking the kiss.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't cheat on Derek!" He shouted, putting his face in his hands.

"Then leave him." I said.

"I can't he's had enough relation ship problems." Scott said.

"Scott that's terrible, but, it has nothing to do with you." I said, "Once you leave him, you and I can be together again.

"It has a lot to do with me, the last time we were making out, he told me that I was his sould mate, that he finally got it right, and that if he lost me, his heart would be shattered." Scott said, with tears in his eyes. "Please Jackson I want to be with you, but, I can't hurt him."

"You will not hurt him." I said, "Because he will not find out."

"Thank you, Jackson." He said, yawning.

"Let's go to bed ok?" I said, and he nodded. That night I fell asleep with Scott in my arms. I wasn't to happy about sharing him with Derek, but, if not hurting him means so much to Scott, I'll do it.

Stiles

I woke up, and was scared when I couldn't find Isaac, I jumped up and noticed that I was on Derek's chest and that Isaac was on his stomach, I ran down and layed down next to Isaac and snugled into his side, before going back to sleep.

An: Hi guys, it's not very long I know but, hopefully you guys will like it. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4. Here it is guys, sorry that it has taken so long to upload this story. I have been losing all inspiration for this story, until now, so, lets kick it!

An: After you read this please feel free to read all my other Fan fics, I have made a sequel to "Mate what now." If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do that, and also read the sequel "The Lone Wolf." I need ideas for a stallion fiction(Which is Deucalion and Stiles.) I've been trying to write one but have failed. So please help me? I'm begging. If you don't like Stallion then tell me the pairing that you do like. If you ever have questions about any of my Fan fictions, please don't hesitate to ask I love answering them.

Chapter 4

Derek

I can't believe that a guy like Scott would be into a guy like me, with my track record, and the fact that he dated Jackson Whittemore. I won't lie I'm afraid that Jackson will try to steal him away from me, but I know Scott, he would never cheat on me.

Scott

I can't be doing this. I can't do this to Derek. Derek I need to go to Derek. I sat up and went to get out of Jackson's bed when I was stopped by a hand on my arm. "Let go." I said.

"No." Jackson said.

"I need to find Derek." I told him.

"Why?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Look, Jackson I love you." I said, "But, Derek needs me. I'm sorry." I yanked my arm away from his hand and ran out of the house texting Derek.

Scott: Do you have to work today?

Derek: No, why? I thought that you were with your dad?

I sighed, I can't tell him where I was, it would break his heart which is what I'm trying to avoid.

Scott: He was called away on a case so I thought I would hang out with my incredible boyfriend. Plus, I miss Stiles.

Derek: Well, I'm home, come on over.

Scott: Ok, I'll be right there.

I put my phone away before getting into my car and driving to Derek's house.

Jackson

What is it about this Derek kid, that's got Scott so attached to him, I mean why would he go for a freak like Derek, when he could have a perfect athlete like me. I need Scott, he's the only guy that I haven't been able to bang. I mean I messed by breaking up with mostly because my enemy, one Derek Hale latched onto him faster than my ex-boyfriend, Danny, latched onto my cock after all of the dates I had with Scott when he wouldn't put out.

Scott

When I got to Derek's I knocked on the door, and as soon as I saw Derek I broke down in tears and fell into his arms, and hiding my face in his neck.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked.

I just shook my head, I didn't want to tell him.

"Do you want to hug Stiles?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, Derek always knew how to make me feel better when I felt sad, he led me to his room where I saw Isaac licking Stiles behind his ears. "Hey, Stiles." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was sad, which didn't work Stiles always knew when I was depressed or when I just needed a friend. He hopped off the bed and sat on top of my shoe, I chuckled and picked him up bringing him close to my chest. Derek came and picked up Isaac, and placed him in his cage, before pulling me, and Stiles to his bed I layed down on my side placing Stiles in front of me, who cuddled into my neck. I looked to Derek. "Isaac, can join us." I told him. He nodded and took Isaac out of his cage and set him down on the bed next to stiles, Isaac then cuddled into Stiles, while Derek layed down behind and wrapped his arm around my waist, we stayed like that for the rest of the day.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, I saw that it was a text from Jackson.

Jackson: So, when are getting together again. I already miss you.

Scott: Never, I'm sorry Jackson. I love you but, I love Derek more. I'm where I'm meant to be.

After I sent it, I felt the tears come back, I gently shifted the sleeping hamsters on top of a pillow and turned around and placed my head on Derek's chest silently crying into his chest, until I could fall back asleep.

An: What did you think? This is going to have a Derek/Scott ending, if you know their ship name please let me know and again I need ideas for a stallion fiction(Which is Deucalion and Stiles.) I've been trying to write one but have failed. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. There will be a lot more Stisaac coming up. Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5.  
An: I'm so sorry that I didn't update at all last week but this week there will be 4 updates instead of two, but only this week. Unless I screw up again which is very possible. Hopefully I will have up either by Saturday or on Saturday.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Women in black.  
Jackson  
When I read the text from Scott I was furious, I was so close that time. It looks like I can't separate Scott from Derek but, maybe I can separate Derek from Scott.  
Derek  
When I woke up, I found Scott's head resting on my chest. Yesterday afternoon when Scott came over to my house crying, my heart broke. He wouldn't tell me what had happened, I assume it has something to do with the fact that his dad had to cancel their weekend together.  
I heard a little squeak, and looked to see that Stiles had made his way over Scott and on to my stomach. "Hey buddy." I said, petting his back. I looked and found Isaac still asleep on the pillow next to Scott's head. "Do you want to watch a movie, Stiles?" I asked the little hamster.  
He nodded his little head, and I was grateful that my laptop wasn't to far away from us, I was able to get it from its spot under my bed, without waking Scott up. With Stiles still on my stomach I pressed play and we started to finish Woman in Black. When Stiles got scared, he squeaked and hid his face into my neck, like Scott does when he's happy, scared, sad, or just needing a hug. Scott woke up, and turned to where Isaac was at, when he turned back he had a wide awake Isaac in his hands, he sat him down on my stomach. "He started nudging the back of my head after Stiles squeaked and wouldn't stop, so I thought I would let you handle it." He said, before resting his head back down on my chest. "I'm sorry, I got you shirt wet." He mumbled.  
"It's fine." I told him. "Go, back to sleep. We'll just be watching movies. I have the day off today, so I'll be here when you wake up." I kissed the top of his head and started to watch the show with Isaac and Stiles, who had run back down to my stomach and cuddled with Isaac while watched the show.  
"They are so in love." Scott said.  
"I know. Just like us." I told him.  
"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "Derek?"  
"Yeah, babe?" I asked.  
"I need to tell you something." He told me.  
"Ok, what would that be?" I asked.  
"I-I love you." He said.  
"I love you, too Scott." I said, I gently cupped Scott's cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
An: Here's one of the four updates for this week not very long but, it works. Do guys think that Scott should tell Derek the truth? Also what do you think of hamster Stiles and Isaac? Let me know in the reviews. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. The other three fan-fictions that will be updated are: Feeling Surprised, The Lone Wolf, and Why. Not to mention a new fan fiction. Hopefully it will be finished in time for me to put it up this week if not this week then next week.


End file.
